No Birthday
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Erza can't remember her birthday, Heart Kreuz is having a sale and Jellal can, actually, sing. O.O HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIA! Slight romance, not much.


**Me: Hey, guess what? I'M ALIVE!  
Natsu: Not shit, Sherlock.  
Lucy: Natsu, that's rude. Apologize.  
Natsu: I dun wanna!  
Erza: Natsu~! Apologize before I break your face!  
Natsu: HAI! Gomen'dasai, fairy-sama.  
Me: I could get used to this.  
El: Shut up, bitch, and do the disclaimer already.  
Me: HAI EL-SAMA! I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lucy and Erza would dominate all. Mwahahahahaha!**

_**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO OUR VERY OWN, EL-CHAN!**__** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

Erza looked up at the clouds, it was a beautiful day. It was an amazing day. The sun beat down on the glistening grass blades and the flowers that looked like each was painted by hand. She never understood how people could overlook the beauty that surrounded them every day, how they could just walk by like it wasn't there. It was always there, especially now in the most beautiful season of all. Summer, the season that held everything for the members in Fairy Tail, happy anniversaries and sad anniversaries. Birthdays and such.

"Birthdays, huh?" Erza said, smiling at the puffy white clouds. "What's so special about them?" She never celebrated her birthday before. Probably because she didn't know when it was.

Yes, Erza doesn't remember anything. It was like she had her memories wiped before she was taken into captivity. She doesn't remember any family, friends or where she even lived. All she remembers is her sad existence at the Tower of Heaven. And Jellal. That one name gave her so much hope, he was her saviour. He always has been. He was her light. Too bad he didn't know it. Too bad she wasn't the same for him. Too bad...

The swordswoman stood up and left the elegant meadow she had recently occupied, the river gurgling a faint 'goodbye' to its frequent visitor. She headed towards the path that would take her back to the dorms she called 'home'.

The white building began to come into view and a figure stood in the doorway, waving at her. She knew who it was immediately. Mirajane.

"Erza! Hurry!" The white haired mage screamed with her hands cupped around her petite mouth. Erza began to wonder what was going on, today wasn't anything special. Not that she could remember anyway.

Once she got close enough to see the demonic glint in Mira's eye, she knew it was too late. A blindfold was slipped over her eyes by her only female teammate, Lucy Heartfilia, and the blonde began to giggle uncontrollably. The voice of Erza's 'little sister' rang through her head.

"Mira-san, are you sure this will work?" the sky dragon slayer asked, politely voicing her doubts.

"Of course it will!" Mira snapped cheerily (somehow it was possible for her), hushing the young mage at once. They continued walking in silence until Erza began to hear animated chatter and laughter dotted around her. She smiled slightly, she knew where the girls were taking her. The mall.

"Ne, Lucy? Can you take the blind fold off now? I know we're at the mall." The red head heard Mira cursing softly to herself before the soft, black material was stripped from her face. She stretched her arms up to her eyes as she blinked at the store's light.

They were in the middle of Erza's favourite store. Heart Kreuz. Her eyes began to sparkle as she looked at all the new clothes and armour found hanging on the sale racks. She stared at the sign above the rack; 'Eighty percent off to all loyal members'. She felt her heart stop beating and she felt like singing.

She ran towards the sale racks, slinging as many items as she could over her shoulder before sprinting to the dressing room. Her three companions grabbed a few outfits themselves and followed the over-excited mage.

Erza looked into the mirror as she slipped on the black mini skirt and matching silver tank top with the black Heart Kreuz sign and black straps. She slid the silver and black belt into the loops and fastened the chain with a sword between two loops. That was the only problem with her magic, to re-quip she had to have the outfit, armour, weapon in her re-quip dimension. If she's just trying on clothes in the changing room or something she has to change manually which is such a pain because she's so used to the quick flash and done.

The red-haired mage quickly glanced at the outfit from over her shoulder before a bright, gold and red light appeared around her feet. She now wore black, two-inch heeled boots that had strings criss-crossing at the back but were otherwise open. They reached just under her knee and were made of leather. So was the jacket lying on the chair next to her. It was a biker jacket that would look absolutely perfect with the outfit she had on.

She giggled softly to herself, this was the best anniversary ever.

Mirajane looked at the other two girls, each kitted out in a new outfit from Heart Kreuz. Lucy wore a pair of blue denim, high-waisted shorts, a champagne t-shirt that tied at the blottom on the front and had a giant dark pink heart with the Heart Kruez sing cut out of the middle on it. She wore champagne and black fedora over her lose blonde hair and champagne and dark pink, metallic gladiator sandals. Lucy had painted her nails dark pink and wore silver eye shadow.

Wendy abandoned her cute dress for a more grown up look. She wore a dark blue, strapless tank under a grey leather jacket. Her blue, skinny jeans reached her ankles and the ends were covered in grey ankles boots with a slight heel on them. She had a dark blue handbag slung over one shoulder and her hair was held in a messy bun. She, too, wore silver eye shadow and blue nail polish.

Mirajane, herself, wore a new dress. It was an elegant pink but only reached her mid thighs, it had a black sash around her waist and black halter-neck straps. She wore a black denim jacket and black fishnet tights. Her finger-less, black gloves showed her black nail polish and her sky blue eyes held black eye shadow. She wore black shoes that had a four-inch heel and a black bow at the back. She had taken her hair down and tied it back up in a ponytail held by a black ribbon, her long fringe hanging over her right eye.

Lucy tapped her manicured fingers impatiently, she knew Erza would take a long time in the shop but two hours had to be breaking her own record.

"Ah, I've had enough! I propose we go in and drag her out of there!" Lucy stood up and screamed, a determined look on her face.

"We can't, Lucy-san. Today is the anniversary of the day Erza-san joined Fairy Tail. We need to be nice to her." Wendy replied, gingerly holding the back of Lucy's shirt. Mirajane giggled and nodded her head.

"She's right. Since we never found out Erza's birthday, we celebrate this day as her birthday." She said calmly, she smiled at Lucy who sighed and sat down again.

"I guess there's nothing I can do for the next...however long it takes Erza to FINISH THE FUCK UP AND PAY FOR HER FUCKING CLOTHES!" She screamed, the people around them stared while Mirajane tried to calm the furious Lucy. _She could rival Erza when she gets mad enough_. Wendy giggled at the thought of the blonde and the red head fighting like a certain Dragon Slayer and Ice mage we all know well.

"Jesus, Lucy. No need to scream it for all of Magnolia to hear," Erza stated, exiting the store. She wore the clothes she tried on in the changing rooms with silver cross earrings.

"Finally!" The other three girls shrieked simultaneously before shoving Erza into the beauty salon next door. Wendy flicked her fringe out of her eyes and her new, sapphire earrings hung on display.

"Time for your make up, Erza-san," She announced, stalking up to the red head with an eye pallet in her hand. Mirajane grinned mischievously, her gold studs flashing on her ears, and approached her with a hair brush and red hair ties the exact same colour as Erza's hair. Lucy smiled reassuringly, opening a bottle of silver nail polish and following the other two.

There were a few minutes of frantic brushing, dabbing and painting before the mages backed off to admire their work. Erza's red hair was held in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes bared black eye shadow and her now silver nails glistened wetly under the light in the store. A few people stared. Whispers followed the four girls as they exited the shop and walked through the mall.

"Mama, who are they?"

"The Fairy Tail mages? No way."

"They're so cool."

"I'm going to be just like them when I grow up."

The girls smiled. Erza and Wendy took off their jackets so all four had their guild marks on display. They are, always will be, and are proud to call themselves Fairy Tail mages.

"Er-chan!"

Only one person calls Erza that name.

"Millianna!" Erza managed to choke out before being tackled by the cat lover. "And Kagura."

"Erza."

The swordswomen nodded politely to each other.

"Happy Birthday."

The group stared at the top mage of Mermaid Heel, letting what she just said settle in.

"EEEHHH?!" The group around her screamed, even Milliana.

"Ah, sorry. Before Erza was captured we lived in the same village and I remembered her birthday. Herself and my brother, Simon, were very close," she announced. The white-haired beauty began laughing.

"We've been celebrating your birthday on your birthday all these years."

"You mean, you don't remember?" Kagura was stunned. The scarlet-haired mage shook her head, her hair flowing with the movement.

"I don't remember anything about the village or my life. All I remember is telling you to hide in the box."

Kagura was horrified. Tears started to form in her eyes. The girls around were shocked, the swordswoman was so strong. No one ever thought she had it in her to cry. But she did, and Erza was the one who comforted her.

After the black-haired mage's sobs were reduced to whimpering, she spoke to Erza.

"I-I'm sorry. You're the only thing I have left of my older brother, Erza. To think you can't even remember your home town is-it's just-"

"I know. Simon remembered more. He used to tell me tales but he couldn't remember my name. That's why Jellal named me 'Scarlett'. Because of my hair colour." Erza replied. "Come, you two must help us celebrate."

Everyone cheered and the mages set off for Fairy Tail.

"I just remembered!" Lucy shouted. "We need to do something about these bags."

The other girls nodded and looked at the floor in shame. But Lucy called out one of her spirits.

"Open the Gate to the Maiden! Virgo!"

A puff of golden smoke appeared and the maiden spirit stepped out. Her maid outfit swirled around her and her chains hung off her wrist as she bowed towards Lucy.

"Punishment, Hime?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the pinkette's words, but Milliana just giggled.

"No, Virgo. Would you be so kind as to mind our shopping in the Spirit World for a while?" the blonde asked.

"Of course. Will that be all, Hime?"

"Yes, thank you. You can return now."

Virgo took the bags from all the girls and bowed before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

The girls continued walking to the guild, which was unusually quiet. Erza pulled out a sword and stepped forward. She opened the door slightly and...

"SURPRISE!"

The red head's eyes widened, they actually remembered. She couldn't believe it. Almost everyone in the guild was there. The only ones missing were the three behind her.

Other guilds had also joined them, she recognised some members of Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel scattered around the room.

"Happy birthday, Er-chan," Milliana smiled at her friend.

Everyone from Fairy Tail stared at the cat lady, Gray spoke up.

"But, no one knows when Erza's birthday is. She doesn't remember."

"She may not, but I do," Kagura announced to the confused members of the guild. "We lived in the same village before Erza was kidnapped. She and my older brother, Simon, were good friends. Erza also saved my life." Erza had never told anyone of her village, or what she knew of her village.

"Well, then happy birthday!" Wakaba shouted over his drink. The girls all ran into the guild. Mira went to serve drinks, Lucy went over to her team and Wendy settled into a seat next to Romeo and Cana.

Erza was surrounded by people giving her presents and cards. She felt quite overwhelmed.

Lucy laughed at her friend's obvious distress.

"Hey, Luce. You look...amazing."

Lucy blushed and mumbled a small 'thank you' before Happy ruined the moment.

"They lllllllllllliiiiiiiiiike each other."

"DON'T ROLL YOUR 'R'S LIKE THAT. STUPID CAT!" both Natsu and Lucy shouted at the same time. They looked at each other then the three burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Levy and Gajeel where having a civilised conversation, without an argument breaking out.

Gray had given in to Juvia's begging and the two were dancing and laughing together.

Freed and Mira were talking and giggling about all the couples they could see, not realizing they could get put in that category as well.

Cana and Laxus were in the middle of a drinking contest. I guess that's the closest thing to romance we'll get from those two.

Erza smiled to herself, everyone was in love. Her included. She just never showed it, or so she thought.

"You know, Jellal is here too."

The red head turned and found Meredy smiling at her. It wasn't a real smile but it was the closest anyone had seen since the Grand Magic Games. Ultear's death was too much for the poor girl to take and she always turned to Erza and Juvia for support.

"I know. I was looking for you. Are you alright?" Erza asked in response. The pink haired girl nodded.

"Yes. I just wish Ul was here, she would have loved the chaos that came with organising a surprise party," somehow, the young girl had kept her voice from breaking while she said that. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday before I left myself. I have someone to meet."

Erza nodded and smiled, Meredy pressed a small parcel into her hand and ran towards the door. The girl was such a recluse recently, it was good that she was making friends again.

"Erza." A familiar voice boomed over the noise of the crowd. The red head turned to the stage and found the love of her life standing there with a microphone in his hands. "Happy birthday."

So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x2)

Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then it's gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x2)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't preach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x3)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me

Erza's eyes were wide. He sang that for her. Does that mean...

"Erza. I love you. I have for as long as I can remember. Will you go out with me, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears started falling from the red head's face. Her bangs were hiding her eyes and no one could see her face. If it wasn't for the small smile on her face and the small steps she took forward, everyone would have thought Jellal was rejected.

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask," Erza looked up at the blue-haired man in front of her and smiled.

Cheering broke out and Jellal smiled back at Erza. He held out a box and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet, there were three charms on it. A sword, the Fairy Tail guild mark and a rose.

"Happy birthday, Erza." He fastened the silver bracelet onto her wrist and pulled her hand up to his face. He gently kissed it before he pulled her into a hug.

Erza smiled, this morning had started so normally. How could she have known that all this would have happened? This was much better than No Birthday.

"_The birthday of my life is come, my love has come to me."_


End file.
